Sweet Cake
by fightfornothing
Summary: Katherine tinha uma vida normal. Ou melhor, nem tanto. Quando ela é expulsa de colégio pela 4º vez no mesmo ano, sua vida resolve dar uma reviravolta. E vai depender dela mudar a vida ou não...


bSweet Cake/b

Capitulo 1

- EU NцO ACREDITO NISSO, KATHERINE, EU REALMENTE NцO ACREDITO NISSO - ela gritava, puxando os cabelos Minha mЦe ia acabar careca, se depender de mim.  
- VOCй ACABA DE SER EXPULSA DA 4╨ ESCOLA EM UM ANO E NсS ESTAMOS EM JULHO! Eu sei mЦe.  
- VOCй FICA FUGINDO COM AQUELE PROTOTIPO DE MARGINAL QUE VOCй CHAMA DE NAMORADO, CHEGA BйBADA EM CASA QUASE TODOS OS DIAS DA SEMANA E FICA ENSINANDO GIRIAS E PALAVRуES PRA CINDY!  
A culpa nЦo И minha se ela gosta de aprender!  
- POR DEUS, KATHERINE, SUA SOLUгцO и UM REFORMATсRIO!  
Tem certeza que eu nunca fui a um?  
- O que aconteceu aqui? - Keith, meu padrasto e pai da Cindy, apareceu no quarto - A Katherine - mamЦe apontou pra mim, que estava deitada na cama, com o travesseiro na cara - Foi expulsa de novo.  
- O QUE?  
Ah nЦo, de novo nЦo.  
- Claire, precisamos ter uma conversa particular.  
O que? Ele precisa conversar em particular com a minha mЦe? ELES VцO ME DEIXAR APODRECER SOZINHA.  
Ouvi passos e uma batida forte na porta do meu quarto (Keith И tЦo delicado que me dА naЗseas). Tirei o travesseiro da cabeГa, aquilo jА estava me sufocando.  
CИus, tТ cheia de tudo isso.  
Eu sei que nЦo faГo por onde merecer vАrias coisas: eu nЦo consigo passar um ano no mesmo colИgio, eu vivo chegando bebada em casa, meu namorado И um louco tatuado, eu jА fui reprovada 2 vezes. Uma garota de 17 anos nЦo devia ser assim. Ou devia?  
и, nЦo. Eu nЦo queria ter uma filha como eu. Eu ia ficar me pergutando aonde eu errei, como a minha mЦe sempre pergunta.  
Eu nЦo acho que ela errou. Quer dizer, todos nСs cometemos erros. Normal. Minha vida nunca foi certinha.  
Eu nasci em Londres. Minha mЦe engravidou com 16 anos, foi morar com meu pai (que tinha 17) e, nЦo deu certo. Quando eu tava com 2 anos, ela conheceu o Keith, eles casaram, vieram pra Los Angeles e meu pai ficou em Londres. Eu nЦo sei nada sobre o meu pai. Eu nЦo o vejo desde os 2 anos, o que vocЙ queria?  
Nossa vida em Los Angeles И Сtima. Quando eu tinha 11 anos, nasceu a Cindy, minha meia-irmЦ menor. Ela И um doce, juro, parece uma bonequinha de porcelana. GraГas a Deus nЦo puxou ao Keith. Eu sabia que Keith estava querendo me mandar pra um reformatСrio, um internato ou atИ mesmo a prisЦo. Qualquer coisa para pessoas incorrigiveis, como eu. Eu nЦo sou incorrigivel.  
Resolvi ir atИ a cozinha, pegar um copo de Юgua. Passei pela sala e mamЦe estava no telefone.  
- Por Deus, Benjamin! NЦo pode ser assim.  
Benjamin? Bem, esse И o nome do meu pai. Mas nЦo deve ser meu pai no telefone, seria Зtopia pensar algo assim.  
Fui atИ a cozinha e Cindy estava lА, comendo um sanduiche.  
- Porra Kath, vocЙ foi expulsa de novo?  
Ela realmente aprende direitinho.  
- Fui, Cindy. Mas olha, para de falar palavrЦo, ok? A MamЦe nЦo gosta.  
- Mas, vocЙ disse que era divertido e legal!  
- Se vocЙ ficar como eu, seu pai vai explodir! E vocЙ nЦo quer isso, certo?  
Ai sim ela ficou com medo. - Promete pra Kath que nunca mais vai falar palavrЦo?  
- Prometo! - ela me deu um abraГo.  
Nesse momento, mamЦe entrou na cozinha.  
- Katherine, precisamos conversar.

- meia hora depois...

- O QUй? EU NцO POSSO IR PRA LONDRES, EU NцO VOU MORAR COM O MEU PAI, EU NцO CONHEгO MEU PAI!  
- VocЙ nЦo tem opГЦo, filha! NСs jА estamos cheios de tentar te mudar, vocЙ precisa crescer, Katherine!  
- Londres, mЦe? - choraminguei, me jogando no sofА - Eu nЦo vou pra Londres hА 15 anos!  
- Eu conversei com seu pai, filha, ele aceitou e ficou muito feliz em ficar com vocЙ por um tempo.  
- Quanto tempo?  
- AtИ vocЙ criar juМzo! - Keith se intrometeu. Idiota.  
Eu nЦo aguentava mais aquela discursЦo. Sai do escritСrio e me tranquei no quarto. NЦo deu 5 minutos atИ ouvir uma batida.  
- Kath, abre, por favor.  
Abri a porta e minha mЦe entrou, enxugando uma lАgrima nos olhos.  
- Eu queria saber onde eu errei com vocЙ, meu bem. - A culpa nЦo И sua, mЦe - ela comeГou a chorar mais ainda e eu percebi que tinha que fazer alguma coisa - Fui eu que errei, o tempo todo. Minha mЦe enxugou as lАgrimas e comeГou a sair do quarto.  
- MцE, espera! - gritei e ela me olhou - Quando eu viajo?  
Nesse momento, ela chorou ainda mais e me abraГou.  
- O Keith quer que vocЙ vА no fim de semana... - ela lacrimejou - Tudo bem, eu vou - suspirei.  
Minha mЦe se afastou um pouco e tocou no meu rosto. - Eu vou sentir sua falta, meu amor... - ela limpou uma lАgrima - Eu tambИm vou, mЦe... 


End file.
